This invention relates to resonant burners, also known as pulse burners, and particularly to fueling or starting mechanisms for such burners. The invention is more specifically directed to a mechanism in which an ignition switch, a battery, and an ignition voltage generator form part of the burner's ignition circuit.
Fueling or starting mechanisms for resonant burners generally use a battery composed of four 1.5 volt transistor battery cells and a mechanical ignition voltage generator which, while starting, draws approximately 1.5 amperes from the battery for about 10 to 20 seconds. Under these circumstances, the battery has a service life which is depleted in approximately two years.
An object of the invention is to improve resonant burners.
Another object of the invention is to improve the fueling or starting mechanisms for such burners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a starting mechanism which permits the battery that the powers the mechanism to last essentially as long as with previous mechanisms, while nevertheless allowing the battery to drive an air pump that assists the starting process.